Optical devices generally become widespread, and many optical elements for controlling light are used for, for example, a liquid crystal projector, a display, an optical pickup, an optical sensor and others. With the advance of the functions of these devices, highly functional, higher-value added, and lower cost optical devices are also required.
Here, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 describe techniques related to a wire-grid element having a metal wire structure on a transparent substrate.